The Party
by Potterhead123
Summary: Lily Evans only went to the party because her roommate forced her too… But she was very glad she went. No Voldie in this one... PostHogwarts... Basically this is some rather unrealistic but nevertheless lurvely PWP...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Lily Evans only went to the party because her roommate forced her too… But she was very glad she went. No Voldie in this one... PostHogwarts... Basically this is some rather unrealistic but nevertheless lurvely PWP...but that's sort of the definition of a Lily/James fic anyway, isn't it? ;)...enjoy!

**Pairing:** Lily/James

**Disclaimer:** Of course it's not mine… if it were --- _sigh_… _daydreams for a few hours_--- no one would be dead! Plus they'd be doing much more ---_ahem_--- entertaining stuff than just saving the world… lol

**Note:** It's AU – you'll figure it out in a little while, but the main thing is no Voldie… He'd just be in the way. And no one likes him anyway. I mean, really, who here thinks that the Potters should have died? Let's have a show of hands...yeah, didn't think so! And what about poor little Sirius Black? Now _that_ was an unnecessary death if I ever saw one. He was hot! He shouldn't have died..._sigh._ Anyway, on with the show...

Chapter 1

Reflections

Lily Evans stared at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed. Ugh. Disgusting! If only she looked more like her roommate Saer…

Saer was tall and slender, with an aggravatingly small waist and incredibly long legs. She had long blond hair that Lily swore reflected sunlight; it was so fucking blindingly beautiful. She had a huge smile with perfect white teeth and, although her face might have been what you would call classicly beautiful, it had a sort of glow to it that drew people to her like moths toa flame. Most annoying of all,she was one of those people who you'd think would be sort of stuck up or even downright bitchy, but she was actually a really nice person...if not the best roommate. Really, she was actually quite dreadful in that area. The apartment was absolutely _covered_ with her stuff, to the point that it took a good 5 minutes to walk from one side of the living room to the other. But she and Lily got along so well that it didn't matter much. Except, today, Lily wasn't really feeling that. In fact, right now, Lily was feeling _really _annoyed.

Physically, Lily was almost Saer's opposite. Lily was petite, at 5'2", with a wiry frame and light, creamy skin, that was sprinkled with freckles no matter what "fool proof, works on everyone" magical creams or gels she used. She had even tried a spell she read in a magazine once. Lily couldn't help giggling now, remembering it. To say that it had been a bit of a mistake was a _vast_ understatement. Her face had been green for a week! Anyway, back to the reflection at hand. Lily's eyes were a shocking emerald green, and her long hair was a fiery red. Fuck! Thought Lily. I'm hideous!

This was, of course, not true at all. But Lily wasn't exactly feeling so peachy right now. She had broken up with her boyfriend of two years just 3 weeks ago. Never mind that Lily was the one that had done the actual "It's not working out… let's just be friends," etc. She still felt horrible about it. She wasn't even sure why she'd done it. Jack was a great guy – sweet, smart, and completely loyal to Lily (like a bloody puppy dog, she thought, unkindly). But she just woke up one morning and realized she wasn't in love with him. In fact, he was kind of getting on her nerves. This realization didn't come from the middle of nowhere – it had been there for a while, in the back of her mind, but she just didn't want to face it. But she did. And, well…she felt _sort_ of liberated…she guessed. Mostly just grumpy, and annoyed that she'd wasted a whole two years of her life. Damnit, what was _wrong_ with her? Lily moaned silently. Why could she never meet the right guy? At 24, she was still young… but not _that_ young. It would be nice to meet someone… which brought her back to the subject at hand. The party. That Saer was _forcing_ her to go to. That was the _last_ thing Lily wanted to do right now. But Saer thought it would be good for her. Bah. Humbug! What was wrong with a nice month-long mope? Damnit, no one ever left her alone!

At that very moment, Lily heard Saer's voice from the other room of the 2-bedroom flat.

"You _are_ getting ready, right? And not just sitting there, pouting?"

Lily jumped, guiltily, realizing that she had, in fact, been doing just that for… Oh, bloody hell! 45 minutes!

And she was still in her sweat pants and Winnie the Pooh pajama shirt! Going into getting-ready-quickly mode that she always used to use when she slept late at Hogwarts, Lily sprang up from the stool she was sitting on, and flew to her closet, to the outfit she had decided on earlier. It was a simple green halter top, with a flouncy black mini skirt and sparkly high heels. She threw it on, and smiled at her reflection in the mirror, albeit a bit weakly. The halter really did look good, she reassured herself. It brought out the color in her eyes so well. And her legs were pale, and not so long compared to Saer's, but they were smooth and wonderfully slender – skinny, really, and the skirt made them look quite…good.

There was no time to worry anyway. Lily opened her makeup drawer, and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She almost _never_ wore makeup, so she only owned the dollar-store variety (though some of it was made for witches, most of it was muggle), and a few nice lipsticks and glosses and stuff that people had given her as presents. She fished these out, and set to work. 10 minutes later (Ok, maybe 15… or 20), Lily was bronzed, blushed, glossed, shadowed, and mascaraed. She was almost ready to go. After a moment's hesitation, he decided to leave her hair down, letting it flow down her back in soft waves – smooth, shiny and soft from its recent deep conditioning (another thing dear ol' Saer had forced her to do. Argh! She had to admit that she liked the effect, though.) Lily looked at her reflection one more time before taking a deep breath and turning her back to the mirror.Okay, so it_did_ feel good to know she looked nice, Lily thought, even though she usually _despised_ vanity. It just made her more… confidant, and free to think about other things, knowing she looked alright.

Lily smiled slightly. Maybe, just maybe, this party would be ok after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **By the way, Lily lives in the muggle part of town, and Saer is a (gasp) muggle who doesn't know anything about Lily's history as a witch…

Chapter 2

Lily and Saer stood at the front door of the house where the party obviously was. The music was so loud that the house was sort of vibrating, and cars were double and triple parked all down the street.

"I can do this," Lily murmured, and Saer, overhearing this comment, even over the music coming from the other side of the door in front of them, smiled encouragingly.

"Ready?" Saer asked.

Lily bit her lip, and nodded, suddenly nervous. She didn't know _anyone_ in there – it was _Saer's_ friend's party. But then she realized that this was the _perfect_ place for her to be, and she could be as crazy as she wanted, and no one would know. She'd probably never see any of these people again – it was fantastic! Lily flashed a grin at Saer, and said, "Yeah – Let's go."

Within two minutes, Lily had lost track of Saer. The room was packed full of people, and she had disappeared right into the middle of all of them. But Lily wasn't worried. She'd decided to take it slow at first and was sitting at the bar, sipping her drink, and watching the dancing. She finally began to relax, and enjoy herself even, as the alcohol entered her bloodstream, and she felt a pleasant buzz. So, when a man about her age came up to her, gave her a shy smile, and asked if she wanted to dance, she smiled back at him and said, "Sure."

He wasn't stunningly handsome, but he certainly wasn't bad looking, either. He had very pale skin, and sandy brown hair that curled almost in ringlets around his face. He had a sort of innocent, little boy look that Lily liked.

He led her onto the dance floor. The song being played was a rather slow one, so Lily draped her arms loosely around his neck, and he put his hands on her hips, and she began to sway to the music. She smiled, remembering how fun this was. When was the last time she'd danced with someone she didn't know? Well, there had been Jack for the past 2 years – urgh! But even before that…

The song changed, this time to a faster one, and the man Lily was dancing with pulled her closer to him, until their bodies were pressed together. Um… this is a bit awkward, she thought, especially when he began to grind himself against her, and one of his hands crept down to her arse, and he moved his face closer to hers. She tried to discreetly pull away, and move her head back, but he managed to kiss her anyway; a wet, sloppy kiss.

"Mmph!" she mumbled into the kiss, trying to push him away. She didn't want _this_!

Whoever it was who was dancing (bah! This was not _dancing_! He asked if she wanted to _dance_, not snog!) with Lily (she didn't even know his _name_!) seemed to interpret her protests as moans of pleasure, and moved one of his hands to the hem of her halter top. At this, Lily renewed her efforts to get away. What the hell _was_ this? Didn't anyone notice?

Than she felt a cool hand on her bare shoulder, even while Mr. Creepy here had one of his moving up her stomach and the other on her arse, and a deep, rich, voice was saying, "May I have this dance?"

The man Lily was "dancing" with twitched slightly, and took his mouth off hers to say, "No!" indignantly, just as Lily said, "Yes!" desperate to get _away_. How could Saer have thought this was a good idea? She was _never_ coming to one of these things again!

The man she was dancing with asked, "What the fuck are you doing?" to the man behind her (she couldn't even see his face).

Before he could reply, Lily blurted out, "He's my boyfriend."

Disbelieving, the man with his hand in her shirt said, "I don't believe you. You're just trying to make me jealous. What's his name?"

Lily, hoping whoever this man was would play along, said the first name that came into her mind. "James." Her savior must have nodded (God bless him!), because she felt the arms around her relax in surprise. Not needing any persuasion, Lily twisted away from him, and grabbed the hand of the man behind her. She dragged him to the middle of the dance floor, before finally turning around and looking at him.

Wanting to keep up the appearance of boyfriend and girlfriend, just in case that weird guy was watching (and something told her he was), she put her arms around this man's neck, careful to keep a few inches between them, as she was still a bit shaken form her recent experience. To her relief, the man in front of her only placed his hands gently on her hips, respecting her choice to keep a bit of a distance.

Lily looked up at him and smiled. He was much more handsome than the last man she'd danced with (and he seemed _much_ nicer. Urgh.). He had messy black hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, and a dark complexion. He smiled back at her, his white teeth flashing against his skin. Merlin, Lily thought, He wasn't just ok-looking. He was fucking _hot_! He also looked pleasantly familiar, almost as if she had known him very well once…but a very long time ago. She couldn't be sure, though – it was so dark in there.

The song was slow, and not too loud, so Lily could hear him perfectly when he whispered in her ear, "How'd you know my name?"

She blinked up at him, surprised. What were the chances that she'd actually guess his name right? She whispered back, "I didn't…I just said the first name that came to mind…" then she giggled, and added, "I used to know a James, when I was in school. I pretended that I hated him, but I think I actually liked him so much that it scared me." She smiled widely. "He was my first crush."

"Really?" this James asked, amused.

"Mmhmm… James Potter."

Lily felt him stiffen against her in shock, and he reached out to gently grab her chin, to pull her face up, so he could see her more clearly.

Fingering a strand of her long red hair, he murmured, "Of course. I should have known it was you. But it's been so long…" Seeing her still confused expression, he added, softly, "It's me, Lily. James Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ** Hola again! I know it seems like I haven't updated in a while, but, really, this is, like, super duper fast for me! Sorry – I'm not so good about that.

Ok, so I wanted to say thanks a mundo for reviewing – thanks to **Leonie Leo, bRaTsKi, bananaslugg, hpandfriendsruletheworld, Roxy, Tanya J Potter, Emerald Purity, The Potter Identity, Hurleygurl, Phyre's child13, missy, alex, xoKaSsIeox, Cometchick, imber de caelum, LaughingManiac**, and whoever else has reviewed since I last checked.

And to los dos who had, er, constructive criticism to offer, namely **queenliz1**, who said, "i guess it's ok, but one thing: 1) Saer is a Mary-Sue, and we haven't even met her. And Saer? What kind of name is that?" About the Mary-Sue thing, I'm sorry if I didn't follow the procedure… I'm pretty new to this, and don't really understand it all. I thought a Mary-Sue was when you put yourself into a fic… Saer is NOT me --- lol, I wish! —Just a random friend I threw in so Lily wasn't lonely… please explain what I should do if I did it wrong… and I know someone named Saer, and I thought it was kind of cool… lol… btw, it's pronounced like Sarah, but without the "ah" at the end, and **dragon lair and unicorn hair**, who said, "hi, first off who in hell can be ---insert my description of Saer here--- anywho secondly check your grammar and spelling, don't let me spoil your fun though, have fun writeing" Lol, I actually know TONS of people who look EXACTLY like this, including, sadly for me, my best friend… and as for the grammar and spelling, I KNOW! I apologize profusely for the mistakes, but my priority is fast updating, not perfection… but if you have a specific mistake that you would like to point out, that would be super helpful. Plus, you spelled writing wrong… just thought I'd point that out. lol… thanks, things like that actually help…. Just try to spare my feelings, ok? I'm kinda delicate. Lol. Anyway, read on!

Chapter 3

THoughts

Lily sucked in her breath, looking down as various emotions ran through her mind like a whole friggin' cross-country team.

After the initial shock, the first thought that popped into her head was, "Oh, damn! Now he knows I had a crush on him!" Then she realized how ridiculous that was…but, really, she'd spent a good four years of her life denying that she had any feelings for him whatsoever (in fact, convincing herself and everyone who happened to ask – as well as any poor soul who just happened to be standing nearby – that she hated him). And now he _knew_. She felt so…_stupid_.

And she couldn't believe she didn't recognize him! There was a time when Lily could pick James out from 50 yards away (even further if he was with another girl). Admittedly, she hadn't been expecting to see im. It had been seven fucking years! Not to mention that she was at a party at her _muggle_ roommate's _muggle_ friend's house. And James looked very different. More grown up – he seemed to have even grown an inch or two since graduation (Lucky bastard! Lily thought), and no longer wore glasses (perhaps he wore muggle contacts). He seemed more mature. And yet so familiar. The cocky grin. The mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. The way he was still saving her from creepy guys, even after all these years…

Suddenly, Lily realized that she was standing there, staring at James, her mouth hanging open slightly. She closed it with a snap, and blushed when he chuckled.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm just so… I mean, I can't…"

James grinned at her. "I _know_… Hey, you want to get out of here? We can go back to my place if you want…It's really close." Seeing her wide eyes, he added, rather self-consciously, "Just, you know, to talk."

Lily smiled, embarrassed that she had misunderstood him. "Sure." But then she remembered Saer, and added, "But my roommate's here too – I came with her…" she looked around at the mass of humanity around them – swaying, grinding, snogging, and finally located Saer, dancing with and incredibly handsome man with longish black hair. He looked remarkably familiar too. But it couldn't be –

"Is that Sirius Black?" Lily asked James, pointing relatively discreetly at the couple.

James grinned. "Yeah. 'Course. I came with him. Why?"

"Well, he's, er…dancing with my friend Saer." This was not strictly true. Saer and Sirius were only dancing in the sense that Lily and the man she had named Mr. Creepy had been dancing before James came to help her out. But Saer seemed to be enjoying herself a bit more than Lily had.

James chuckled. "Knowing Sirius, if I interrupted him now, he'd come into my bedroom tomorrow night and _Avada Kedavra_ me."

Lily giggled. "I say we let them figure it out on their own – they'll probably be too busy to notice we've gone, anyway."

So they made their way off the dance floor (it took a good five minutes) and, with one last look at the party, Lily and James opened the door and walked out into the cool night air.

It was completely dark outside, except for the warm yellow glow of the occasional streetlight. They walked in silence for a few minutes, which gave Lily time to think about what was going on.

She was surprised at how easy it was to talk to James, dance with him, and laugh with him, after all these years. And, really, they had never been very close at school. There was the whole nightmare of James asking her out, and him torturing Snape, and her getting mad at him and yet having a terribly huge crush on him, and… But now, seven years later, they met up at a muggle party – what a strange coincidence! And she felt so … _comfortable_ with him. It was nice to talk to someone who she'd gone to school with for seven years. She didn't know what he was like _now_, but she sure knew more about him than she had about any of the boyfriends she'd had recently, when they began dating. He seemed pleasantly familiar, a reminder of her Hogwarts days. Her days as a real part of the wizarding world. And yet, there was the small fact that he was fucking _hot_! She couldn't believe that she was going back to his place _already_! But he'd said just to talk. And she _did_ trust him. After all, even at Hogwarts, though he kept asking her out, he never tried to force her into anything when he knew she didn't want it…

James' voice startled her from her reverie. "Here we are."

They were standing at the front door of a large brick apartment building. It was very old, from maybe the 1700s, but in good condition… nice.

James led her inside and down a hallway to a row of elevators. Oh. So they were still in the muggle part of town. Interesting.

They stepped into the elevator when it arrived with a 'bing' and it carried them to the (and final) floor. James' apartment was the only one on the floor – so it must be large, Lily thought. Of course—after all, he wasn't poor.

James fumbled around in his pockets, and finally pulled out a large silver key. Lily giggled when she saw the key chain – there was a drawing of a golden snitch on it. It was nice to know that some things never changed.

"Don't the muggles wonder about that?" Lily asked him.

James looked confused for a moment, and then, when Lily pointed to the key chain, he laughed. "Probably… but no one's said anything yet." Then he fitted the key into the lock. There was a loud click, and he pulled the door open. "Welcome," he said, with a sweeping bow, "to my humble abode."

Lily smiled, rolling her eyes, and stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews! (See, it worked, I'm updating WAY fast!--- lol, don't count on it in the future though...) So... NOW I understand what a Mary-Sue is... thanks for that! Um... yeah, I just put her in to be annoying, she's not going to be in any more of it really... I was just feeling kind of annoyed at all of my perfect friends at the time, lol... so, yeah...) And here's the next chapter... to the lovely reviewer who said (oh so eloquently) "they really need to fuck!" I COMPLETELY agree... I'm working on that... lol, as great as it would be, I don't think Lily would just jump James the second she saw him, after 7 years... but, of course, that's what my story essentially is... ah, well...not much I can do about that... you all don't really want them to actually get to know each other and all that junk, do you? Yeah, me neither... lol. Oh, and one last thing: a couple people said they were expecting a mansion for James' flat...I was imagining something that's, like, REALLY big, and REALLY nice, but, really, can you imagine the marauders actually cleaning? Yeah, me neither. I could give them a house elf, butI put them in a muggle apartment, so... it's incredibly messy!

Anyway, here is the next chappie!

**Chapter 4**

**In his flat**

The flat was nice inside. It was gigantic for one thing, with lots of expensive furniture, and quidditch posters on the walls. And it was cozy. Lived in. Aka a huge mess.

James grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about this. I forgot it was so messy."

Lily laughed, and assured him that it didn't bother her in the least. It was another example that some things will never change.

Lily couldn't help but feel relieved when James led her into the living room. She hadn't been _expecting _his bedroom, but...still. But she also felt a pang of disappointment for which she mentally scolded herself. Where did that come from, anyway?

James plopped himself down on a large red sofa on one side of the room. Lily looked around, nervously. Every other piece of furniture in the room was completely covered with junk-- clothes, shoes, magazines, stacks of paper, books... After a moment's hesitation, she joined James on the couch. Their legs were only a few inches apart. Not that Lily noticed, of course…

"So," Lily said in and attempt to distract herself from the unwanted thoughts that kept popping into her brain, "Do you live here alone?" Or with a woman? her mind screamed. She wondered if he knew that that was what she was really asking.

He shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. He knew! "No! Do you think I could make all this mess by myself?" Oh. So _that's_ what he was smiling about. But who _was_ it then? Did she know her? "Sirius, Remus and Peter live here too." Oh! Lily breathed an almost audible sigh of relief. "You remember them, don't you?"

Lily giggled. "Of course. How could I forget the famous Marauders?"

James smiled back.

"So, I know where Sirius is," Lily raised her eyebrows suggestively, and James laughed appreciatively. "But where are Remus and Peter?"

"Peter is out with his girlfriend –" Lily snorted, unbelieving, and he took the opportunity to elaborate. "Yeah, I know. But he's with this girl who's actually really pretty…but just as stupid as he is. She went to Hogwarts, actually. Do you remember Marginette Browpott? She was 4 years below us, a Hufflepuff." Lily shook her head, but grinned at James' description.

Then she asked, "And what about Remus?" She smiled fondly, remembering the kind, shy boy. Of all the marauders, she had known him the best. They had even been good friends, for all that he was almost inseparable from James and Sirius. But, really, James and Sirius were such good friends with each other that they could sometimes be rather exclusive. So Remus and Lily became relatively good friends over the years – though their relationship was always simply platonic.

James looked a bit uncomfortable at the question. "Well… he's, um…sick. Yeah, really sick…So he had to, um… go to –"

Lily remembered something then, and cut through James' ramblings.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," she said. "It's the full moon, isn't it? I forgot." Then she laughed. "You're a _really_ bad liar, you know that?"

James gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing like that of a fish. Finally, he managed, "But…how'd you…I mean, when did…?"

She giggled at how ridiculous he looked. "He told me."

James, who seemed to have recovered from his shock, asked, "When?"

"The very end of first year." Seeing James' expression, she added, "He would have told you all then too, but he was more scared of your reactions. He knew I'd be okay with it because my uncle was a werewolf. But he finally told you during second year, right?" James nodded. He seemed happier, now, though still a bit jealous. So Lily said, "I never thought to transform with him, though. He was just _ecstatic _when he found out!" James smiled genuinely at that.

"So," he said, changing the subject completely, "How's life?'

"Well… seven years is a _long _time…I don't know…I'm a muggle lawyer now; I haven't really used magic for a while now. But…" She paused, suddenly shy.

"What?" James prodded.

"Well…I was kind of thinking of going back, and…and maybe studying to be and Auror or something." She didn't know why she was even telling him this. "What about you?"

"You should!" James exclaimed, ignoring the question. "You'd be a _fantastic _Auror. I'd rather work with you than a lot of those nitwits out there!" Noticing her questioning glance, he added, "I'm an Auror -- in the strategy department. But there's not much to do now – it's mostly paper work…So I work a few muggle jobs on the side – hence the muggle flat. I've been everything from an ice cream scooper to a clerk at a grocery store. And once Sirius and I worked in a chocolate shop…It wasn't Honeydukes, but it was still _wonderful_!"

Lily giggled, imagining the two men "working" in a sweetshop… Then she thought of something – but how could she ask? She said, hesitantly, "So, um…do you have a, you know, girlfriend or anything?" She tried to sound flippant, as if she didn't really care, but she wasn't sure whether it worked or not.

James chuckled. "Nope…I've been saving myself for you, my fair lady," he said in his best knight-in-shining-armor voice.

Lily giggled, and then blushed deeply when he added, "I'm guessing form the way you asked that that you don't either?" She nodded. "But I remember vividly that you said something about having a crush on a certain James Potter…" he grinned wickedly when she blushed even redder (fuck her too-light complexion that showed every hint of embarrassment!) and opened her mouth to reply. Bu he reached out and put his forefinger to her lips, shushing her. "No—don't try to deny it. I bet…hmmm, let's try a little experiment."

And, before she knew what was happening, his soft lips were pressed against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What he wished he had done

She was completely still for a moment, in shock. But then, as the seconds ticked by, the reality of the situation slowly sifted into her mind, and, after a brief struggle, she gave in to the sensations coursing through her entire body, and kissed him back. The kiss was simple at first – chaste, innocent. But then Lily parted her lips, almost imperceptibly, and it changed suddenly. Suddenly, seven years of wondering, of missing, of dreaming, of regretting, of remembering that last look on Platform 9 ¾, became a deep, passionate kiss. Their lips and tongues met, and it was everything Lily had been longing for since…well, since 4th year, to be perfectly honest. And, without even thinking about it, she had scooted closer to him on the couch, and she was on her knees, almost straddling him (the very thought sent a wondrous tingly feeling down her spine). She rested her hands at the base of his neck, pulling him closer, and his hands were on her hips – just like before, when they were dancing.

James broke away first. His breath was slightly erratic, as if he couldn't get enough air – as if he'd just run a race, or (Lily cackled gleefully in her mind) he was rather…excited.

Lily looked at him, her lower lip poking out, like a young child denied sweets. He grinned.

"Don't look at me like that, or I may be forced to…" Lily raised one eyebrow suggestively. James inhaled sharply, but he managed to control himself. "No, really, Lily…Are you sure –?" I mean…I always thought you hated me…"

Lily laughed softly. "Maybe I did…for a while. In 4th year, maybe. I thought you were an arrogant prick… but then --- well, I guess I just let people believe I hated you, because it was easier…Towards the end, it became more an issue of pride than anything else…I thought how, well…_stupid_ I would feel it, after all that, I just gave in and said yes…I guess I'm just too stubborn…" She trailed off.

James smiled. "We really do make a funny pair, don't we? This whole thing was so ridiculous! You know what I wish?"

"No. What?"

"I wish that, back in Hogwarts, I hadn't be go damn show-offy, and I'd had the chutzpah to –"

"James Potter, did you just say _chutzpah_?"

"Yes, I did," James said very seriously. "And now, if you would kindly _listen_ to me, and not interrupt, I would be able to finish my sentence." He attempted a menacing glare. Lily giggled.

"Anyway, as I was saying, before you so _rudely_ interrupted me, I wish I had just gone up to you on day, and –" He caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, brought her face to his, and gave her a hard, fast kiss. "What would you have done?" he whispered.

"This." Lily kissed James again, starting slow and gentle, and then softly nibbling on his lower lip, his lips parted with a gasp, and then their tongues twisted for a moment – not long enough, James obviously thought. But Lily had already pulled away, and was at work on his neck – kissing, playing, teasing, biting – gently and not so gently. When she reached his earlobe and nipped it playfully, James groaned, and forced his lips on hers.

He murmured, between kisses, "And I would have…" and he left a trail of feather-soft kisses down her neck, and along her collarbone, and – here she gasped – along the neckline of her hater top. Wanting more, not caring where this might lead (She was 24 years old! She could fuck whomever she wanted! And she certainly did – want him, that is), she pushed him away, roughly even, in her haste. He looked up at her, shocked. But then understanding lit in his eyes, and her hands went to the hem of her shirt, and she lifted it – slowly, watching his widening eyes all the while – and then pulled it off altogether, and threw it on the floor, carelessly.

James was looking at her, almost reverently, murmuring "Beautiful…" but she wanted more, so she leaned in to kiss him again, and then she set to work on his shirt, fumbling with the buttons. Coming out of his daze, James reached up to help her, and then it was off, and they moved closer, and Lily gasped as she felt his bare skin against hers.

And then James seemed to remember where he'd left off, and was kissing his way down her neck and shoulder (too slowly!) and finally…she gasped, and arched towards him. And his hand was on the small of her back, pulling her to him, and then, all too soon, he dipped his lips lower, and trailed kisses down her stomach, and flicked his tongue into her belly button. But she grabbed him roughly by his (now even more tousled than usual) jet-black hair, and pulled his head up until she could kiss him, fiercely. Then she imitated his lovely ministrations, touching, kissing, licking, biting, every centimeter of his wonderfully toned torso.

But they were both growing bored of this – yearning for more. Lily at least had dreamed of this – vivid, unsettling, and not at all satisfying dreams – and something told her James had too. And she wanted to get to the best part – quickly, damn it! Bu that didn't mean she had to let_ James_ know that. She could at least make him wait a _bit. _

**A/N: I know, am I evil, or _what_? I stopped right in the middle of a scene – a steamy, smutty, _sex_ scene, no less. giggles…Sorry, I couldn't resist. But I promise I'll update soon…if you review. smiles sweetly like the young, innocent girl she is (not). **


End file.
